


green goblin

by affectionateTea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Late night shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectionateTea/pseuds/affectionateTea
Summary: Lance introduces Coran to the glorious realm of face masks. It is somewhat poorly timed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleballofspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleballofspace/gifts).



> the prompt, since this image makes no sense without it: Coran has taken to Lance's facemasks and started to wear them to bed religiously. But there's a thing. Coran sleepwalks. One night Pidge woke up because they were thirsty and craved some space soda so they went to the kitchen only to find Coran doing laps around the table. Because they just woke up and were still sleepy and Coran's green facemask and pointy ears made him look like The Goblin, Pidge got scared shitless.
> 
> Such an excellent prompt. I was totally planning to do like, a little lead-up comic so it would have some actual visual context, but unfortunately current events happened which has wiped out a lot of my energy and then I ran out of time. D: it makes me sad because this prompt is awesome and absolutely deserves to be drawn out in full. regardless, i hope you enjoy it!! <3

[fullsize](http://imgur.com/3pHpI01.jpg)


End file.
